smallvill_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Markie Northe
Markison "Markie" Ana Northe ''' (born '''Joy Luthor) also called M '''or '''Marks '''is a Banshee otherwise known as a Harbinger of Death or the Wailing Woman. ' She is the adoptive sister of Lucas Northe as well as the adoptive daughter of the late Miranda Northe and the late León Northe. Markie is the biological daughter of Lionel Luthor and the late Rosanna Valois. She is the alter-ego of the anti-heroine super vigilante the '''Black Widow. ''She is a love interest of Oliver Queen. After 5 years of insufferable and hellish moments she came back with her vengeful agendas but was put back on track. She is of Mediterranean and Greek-Italian descent. She is a trained warrior assassin of the League of Shadows where she is named (Arabic: طائر أسود as Tayir 'Aswad for ''Black Bird'''). Physical Appearance Markison is 5'5 and has a hyper metabolism of 160 pounds. She is described as an extraordinarily beautiful and seductive young woman: she has a soft heart shaped face with fine bone structure, a wealth of long dark brown curly hair with caramel highlighting, and doe-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes and a tint of caramel, her irises are a shade lighter than her evil doppelganger Lyla's are. Markie and Lyla are embarked identical but there are subtle differences when you know what to look for. Markie's hair and irises are a shade lighter while Lyla's hair and eyes are a lot darker, Markie parts her hair on the right and Lyla parts her hair to the left, Lyla's hair is naturally straight and wavy while Markie has naturally loose curls, also Lyla has dark pink highlights while Markison wears glue on extensions that are mostly red and/or blue or purple. Markie's make-up choices differ a lot from Lyla's, Markison prefers a bronze smokey eye and thin eyeliner with light pink lipstick or sparkling lip gloss, but Lyla prefers dark smokey eye with thick winged and much more make-up. Markie's choice of clothing differs very much from Lyla. Markie wears leggings or dark pants, along with either blue, purple, green, grey or black tank tops. She would almost always wear a black leather or jean jacket over her clothes and either black camisoles or long-sleeved shirts with lace sleeves with earth toned cardigans. An obvious way to distinguish Markie's style from Lyla's is by looking at her shoes. She is always seen in sparkling running shoes or black low heeled boots. She wears less jewelry only 2 pieces which is a blue sapphire ring and a gold bracelet with diamonds. Formal wear she wears a black or blue dress much more make up and jewelry as well as high heels 20% of her body is covered in scar tissue with 12 fractures unhealed. She has crescent moon scars on palms, 2nd degree burns on her upper back and shoulder, a stab wound on her thigh, bruised ribs, pressure wounds on her stomach and back, and finally deep cut scar on the right corner of her forehead. Markie also has 3 tattoos: a spiral heart on her shoulder, fate written on the back of her neck in Greek and 3 black birds from biggest to smallest tattooed on her upper chest. When she is as the Black Widow, She used to wear a black leather suit. The suit included; quad-hugging pants with fishnet stockings, a bustier-like top, an utility belt with two pouches on her sides, as well as a short jacket with sleeves up to below her elbows and black gloves. Moreover, her jacket always appears unzipped. She also wore a black domino-like mask and a bleach blonde wig, to hide her identity. Now she wears something much simpler a green shirt with a hood attached to it along with a black leather jacket, black pants or leggings, and a black/dark green mask to hide her identity. Personality In her early life she had a gullible/naive and sweet demeanor who was always used sexually and was always drunk by the guys under the table.She was easily taken into the ''web ''of Oliver Queen because of her adoptive parents whom she was upset with and went on his party boat, got drunk and took drugs Civilian-Self/Black Widow Markie has a guarded and reserved yet charismatic demeanor. Markie isn't exactly a sane person considering everything she has been through both being as her alter ego and a civilian. Markie has always been a little crazy as a child and loved playing games like mind games. Markie is a fine example of what can happen to an individual who has been betrayed, abandoned, abused and used by those they loved. Markie as the C.E.O of her family company she is portrayed cold, apathetic, calm and collected, analytical and hard to read, She stays on the task at hand. Markie is reserved yet not so much because of everything she's been through and how it made her when she came back. her brother Lucas knew that her personality has changed that he decided to keep her down like an operative "''Pet" by getting her some sort of ''life coach" that keeps her out of the gutter not in, This coach trains her martial arts, her eating and drinking, keeps her limitations and keeps her of stress so she doesn't go to far but this is only somewhat an act. Markie presents herself in certain ways and is extremely perceptive. Markie hates and resents certain people like her mortal enemy Tess Mercer whom Oliver inevitably cheated on her with. Markie is a deadly fighter with a scary personality. After training with the League of Shadows they turned her into her own secret deadly operative weapon. Markie is very secretive, she doesn't let anyone know anything or at least half the truth because if her brother found out well technically she is dead. Markie has her own personal agenda's as the Black Widow. She is callous, ruthless and deadly, if anyone gets in her way. What Markie lacks is a moral compass to guide her the right way